A Happening (REWRITTEN)
by Ramen.Chann
Summary: London Samson's life spirals out of control when she receives horrifying messages that threaten her and an unknown child, but what happens when the messages become more than threats?


**1**

–

**A/N**

–

**Rosie: _And something all my older viewers will most likely have missed... the Lounge is back in business!_**

**Melody: _Am I really the only one here? RUDE!_**

**Rosie: _Well, I-_**

**Melody: _ADD SOMEONE ELSE, RIGHT NOW!_**

**Rosie: Goodness, glad I used New!Mel instead of the original you, like in Lei's Diary...**

**Melody: _THAT was my original version? Creeepy._**

**Rosie: _Yes, well, you're taking up space..._**

**Melody: _I wonder how much space I can take up!_**

**Rosie: _Let's not-_**

**Melody:_ I'm gonna spam you until you add Zea and Shy back! BAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAA-_**

Sitting at the computer typing is not what I imagined for this.

I wanted to make videos, to show you physically what she's doing.

But then again, she just stole my webcam. Gosh, doesn't that tell a story!?

The 'She' I speak of is this 'Protector' I'm seeing.

She calls herself 'Protector of the Orchard', but I don't have another name to call her. Now it's not like she's going around killing people or something, she's just harassing me. Simple things, like stealing my homework while I go on a bathroom break, or stealing expensive concert tickets. The only scary thing she's done is slip notes under my pillow. Meaning she has access to my bedroom.

That wouldn't be as terrifying

If I weren't

ON THE 14th FLOOR.

She can't have used my door, because the alarm would have gone off without my card, which is impossible to recreate, due to aluminum embedded into it, you'd need four hundred dollars and a machine to do it for you.

And my window's always open.

She's left some scary notes.

I say 'she' because she has long curly blonde hair, and she's got the whole... _chest_ thing going on, if you follow.

Anyway, the Protector chick is either some Olympic rock climber or she's able to fly.

Probably not the latter...

I'll scan the photo onto here.

**SCAN_ **

_**A creased note with neat, slanting handwriting reads**_

"_**Charlotte Andalusite, darling, how goes it? Haha, that was sarcastic. I would have pet that dog too. I specifically enjoyed your report you wrote for your boss. Are you flirting with that guy in the cubicle next to yours?!**_

_**Do you get it yet, Charlotte Andalusite?**_

_**I'm always here watching you.**_

_**I can be exactly where you are at all times.**_

_**10 points if you can guess why I chose you.**_

_**20 points if you know who I am.**_

_**-50 points if you get it wrong**_

_**x~x~x"**_

She sent this one last week.

The creepiest thing about these is that she always calls me "Charlotte Andalusite", which is creepy, 1 because I changed my name to London four years ago, and two because 'Andalusite' is my mother's maiden name, not mine. This Protector doesn't seem like much of a protector. Oh, and the one from today?

**SCAN_ **

_**Another creased note with the same slanting penmanship.**_

"_**Charlotte Andalusite, hello! How are you? I saw that blog you set up. Why not a video blog? Oh yeah, I stole your webcam! You know, these are really nice.**_

_**And by the way,**_

_**You always call me someone who 'harasses' you.**_

_**I can do so much more.**_

_**Did you know, my colleague and I are working on capturing a 9-year-old girl in Nevada? Her name is Leianne Marcy.**_

_**5 points for her last name.**_

_**20 points to find her.**_

_**Love you!**_

_**Xxx"**_

Originally I thought these were a joke when I started getting them around April 10th, but this put it on a whole new level. She's stalking a child? Let's hope it's a bluff, that's all I can do.

-Posted by London S. on May 14, 2014-

**Rosie: _Like how I did that?_**

**Melody: _Did what?_**

**Zea: _She lined up the storylines and is bragging about it._**

**Melody: _Oh, thanks._**

**Zea: _So, the kitchen here is horrid, but I found enough to make chocolate milk?_**

**Melody: *_grabby hands* gimme!_**

**Rosie: _Anyway, it's great to get reviews and follows, and please help me get to 6,000 words!_**

**Melody & Zea: _See you guys next chapter!_**


End file.
